


You Don't Have to Say Anything

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [53]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Hey,” Brayden tried to smile, opening his arms and deflated with his relief when Jaden stepped into his arms.“Hey,” Jaden breathed out, letting himself be hugged and not even whining as Brayden set his chin on top of his head, “thank you.”“Don’t thank me,” Brayden replied, tightened his arms, “you’re one of my oldest friends. I just wish I knew what to say.”“You don’t have to say anything,” Jaden mumbled, “it means a lot that you’re here.”
Relationships: Brayden Schenn & Jaden Schwartz
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 6





	You Don't Have to Say Anything

Brayden took a deep breath and turned the car off. Jaden had texted him the news and Brayden had been planning on heading up to visit his and Jaden’s family in a couple days anyway but he immediately moved his flight up.

He sat in the car for a little longer, looking at the Schwartz house and trying to collect his thoughts. Rick had been a part of his life as long as Jaden had. Brayden knew his parents had spent the morning with Carol, knew that his mom was currently with her at the church. And that Jaden was inside the house and Brayden had no idea what to say to him.

He checked his phone to see several texts from their teammates asking him to let them know if Jaden or the Schwartz family needed anything and responded that he would let them know.

“Jaden?” he called as he entered the house, shaking off how wrong it felt without Rick’s presence.

“Brayden?” Jaden walked into the front room, looking confused for a minute before his face transformed into an expression of gratefulness.

“Hey,” Brayden tried to smile, opening his arms and deflated with his relief when Jaden stepped into his arms.

“Hey,” Jaden breathed out, letting himself be hugged and not even whining as Brayden set his chin on top of his head, “thank you.”

“Don’t thank me,” Brayden replied, tightened his arms, “you’re one of my oldest friends. I just wish I knew what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Jaden mumbled, “it means a lot that you’re here.”

By the time Brayden’s parents got back with Carole, Brayden had Jaden sitting at the kitchen table and was working on making enough chili to last for a week or so.

+

He held Jaden’s hand through the service and the Zoom with the team. He never strayed more than a couple feet from Jaden. Because he knew Jaden. Jaden was one of his oldest friends and he was going to be there for him when he finally let himself break down.


End file.
